Never a normal life
by Gemhull
Summary: After killing the Dark idiot Harry realises somthing which scare the pants off him...he loves..Snape! but can he ever do anything about it. Or will his heart remain lost HPSS pre hbp
1. Potter Detention

(A/N Not my characters just my insane plot. This is SLASH ppl of the HP/SS variety so I warned you. My first fic ever so some feed back would be gratefully received.)

"Potter Detention!"

Two words, two simple words that could strike fear into the heart of any pupil. Its not like he'd never herd them before, this year it seams as if he'd herd them constantly, not a week went by without those two words being spat at him from across a hall.

"yes sir" he sighed, it was funny the fear and terror he felt now, from to those two little words, was remarkably different to the fear he felt in, say his fifth year.

"7 o'clock Potter do try to be on time, which is of course if that grey matter you call a brain can comprehend such a detail." Snape sneered at him, as he spun around and stormed off in the opposite direction, robes billowing as if in tune with his anger.

Once just once I'd love a normal life, it's not really too much to asked for is it. I'm not a bad person, I was a good little golden boy and killed the dark wanker, hell I even did it a year ahead of schedule.

It wasn't the giant full out battle at Hogwarts that most were expecting, which he was grateful for, but rather a one on one duel, well one on one with a surrounding 50 others waiting to get a pot shot at the boy who'd dare to live. It had happened not at the end of year according to tradition, but at Easter on a rather lovely day actually. After a harrowing summer of self doubt, pity and anger, he'd finally woken up to the fact that it was time for a major change, out with the old Harry, and in with the new focused mature I'm not going to bite off you head it you breathe around me Harry.

So he'd sucked it up accepted that his Godfather was gone, yes but that Harry would remember the good times not the bad. He remember the man who sang Christmas carols off tune, who'd sick up for him and most of all who'd loved him. He would remember the loss but the life.

So finally accepting this, and the fact he'd have to face that scaly hypocrite, he'd gone to Dumbledore and asked for training, he'd also gone to Snape and after a apology and an honest explanation he'd once again started "remedial potions" (even after a very surprising O in his exams)with much better results. After months of research from both himself and Hermione he'd found a way to rid themselves of the Dark Idiot. After learning to Apporate he'd tagged along to a meeting by following his professors magical signature. Counted on the dark bastard's ego and duelled him. Casting the very old spell to rid a body of its soul and using the sword of Gryffindor

He'd ended the life of the Dark Lord. At this point the wards dropped and the Order of Phoenix had rounded up the rest in one fell swoop. Not before Malfoy sent a curse towards Harry, bracing himself for the worst he was shocked when nothing hit, he'd then looked up to find his snarky git of a teacher in agony having taken the curse for him.

It was at this point Harry had realised something that scared him more than, the Dark Idiot and his death nibblers put together, he knew then without a doubt he was in love with his Potions professor.

Nope never a normal life.

started as a one shot but has kind of run away with me, ahh well, will try and update soon


	2. Please Mione

With a sigh I tear away my eyes from the swirling robes and make my way to the Great hall where I spot Hermione and Ron arguing at the Gryffindor table, with Hermione gesturing wildly towards Ron and his food. At least something's will never change. I hear a snort behind me and turn to find Draco watching the pair with amusement.

"You know the way those two act you'd think they had been married for years not just dating for 6 months." The smirk still followed this kind of statement but it was amusement that underlined the tone not spitefulness. There was another thing that changed in the last year or so. If anyone would have told me I'd find a friend and brother in Draco Malfoy 2 years ago I'd have sent them packing to St Mungo's for a rest in a lovely padded cell.

"You know this, I know this, hell the Ravenclaw first year to see them from across the lake knows this, but if you value your life and sanity don't mention that kind of thing to them. I still have the bruise from Ron and the lecture is still ringing in my ear's from Hermione!" I told him chuckling at the memory. We slowly made are way to join the couple.

"I know, I swear it's a form of foreplay for those to." He whispered to me as we drew closer to the err 'happy' couple.

"Dear God Dray that was not an image I needed."

As we neared Hermione spotted us and her and Ron moved to make room for the both of us.

" Harry where were you, you left Charms when we did what took you so long." Enquired Hermione as soon as I had sat down and started to fill a plate.

"Yea mate all the good foods nearly gone." Mumbled Ron threw a a mouth of what seemed to be mash potatoes.

"Ron with you at the table of course all the foods nearly gone, and I had to talk to Professor Flitwick about a new charm id found in my Defence book. Plus Se...Snape gave me a detention." I really hoped that the slip went unnoticed. And thankfully I did with both Hermione and Ron focusing on the Detention rather that the name.

That was the second slip I'd made today, and it was getting hard to keep the mask in place with each passing day.

"Mione can you cover the prefect meeting tonight I've a detention with Snape so can't make it."

That was also another surprise, after breaking nearly every rule in the book and testing the sanity of every teacher to teach in these hallowed halls id been made Head Boy, apparently those rule breaking death deifying adventure were showing moral fibre, hey I'm not going to argue it came with a private bedroom and a bathroom that would make the prefects bathroom look like a wooden hut down that back of the garden.

"Harry your Head Boy you should be setting the example that all lower years follow not going out and attempting to single handily break the record for most detentions in one year." Hermione huffed at me, you would have thought that after nearly 7 year of both Ron and I should would have given up but I think that she see's us as a project of some sort.

"I know, I now but I really am trying hell I don't even know what the detentions are for anymore, with the way he dishes them out you would have thought that I been Hitler in a past life or something.

"Who" This came from both Ron and Draco, I still forget that these references bypass those two.

"Really Ron, Hitler was a German ex-solder who caused the second world war."

At this point I could see that glaze come over Ron's face and thought id intervene before Hermione went into lecture mode "imagine Voldie with a face and a weird moustache, and you have Hitler." I turned back to Hermione and by the look on her face I knew it was time to pull out the big gun's. With a dejected look and wide eyes and hint of pout I knew that I could get what ever I wanted. "please mione…" I could see the exact moment that see crumbled. With a mutter fine a sigh she flounced off toward the library.

"I've said it once and ill say it again…your too slytherin for your own good"

I turned towards Draco with a smirk to match his own.

"I know"


	3. Potter you idiot

I'm not J.K lol if I was Ginny would be out of the picture and Harry would have been very worried lol

Chapter 3

I stood in front of the door of the potions classroom. I am truly thinking that fate actually hates me, I mean look at my life and then tell me that some drunken deity isn't laughing their ass off on some cloud. I could have fallen for Ginny but nooooo that would have been the sane and non life threatening this to do.

I knew that I needed to go in, being late would not be the cleverest thing to but that famed Gryffindor courage was hiding behind my slytherin self preservation. Well there's no time like the present, so here I go.

I slowly entered what could possibly be the most trying few hour's that I have to endure. Give me Voldermort and a contingency of death losers any day.

The room was dim and smelt faintly of burnt potions. I knew at that moment that I was in for a exhausting few hours.

"Ah Mr Potter, dead on time I see, the obviously is a first time for everything. The 4th year's had a minor incident, but as I knew I had the…pleasure…of your company I decided to leave them in your able hands. After all you have had more than enough experience at scrubbing cauldrons, get to it."

Oh that voice, it sends shiver's down my spine and all the blood in my body pools straight in my…well you get the idea.

"yes sir" I moved over to the pile of cauldrons that smelt and looked like something that Dudley had passed. Ow well at least manual labour has to keep my mind occupied.

My mind wandered as the monotony of scrubbing took over. I could hear the voice that plagued my dreams muttering in the back ground as he bent over the half made potion that bubbled away on the desk.

"Potter" the shout woke me from my daydream and caused the cauldron id been cleaning to tumble to the floor and me to jump back in order to keep my toes attached to my feet.

"Idiot…pick that up and then if you can manage it without damaging my property any more fetch me the shredded flobberworm form the store…today if possible" all this was said without even a glace in my direction. Probably for the best, my daydream had taken me in a direction that made me thankful for robes.

The store room was dark and it was worth more that my life worth to ask for any light. Luckily with the amount of detentions id had I knew my way around.

I grabbed the jar and promptly handed it over. The professor took a pinch of the slimy stuff and dropped it into the pale blue liquid in on fluid motion. No sooner had it touched the potion than I knew id made a mistake for the pale blue was now a violent red, I had sat next to Nev enough to know this was not good. Before I knew was happening, the professor threw himself at me and we crashed to the floor a second before the potion blew up around us, splattering of the shield that Snape had erected.

Err sorry, I know I say this every chapter but sorry about the wait. Not as long as normal and im sorry for that. will try to make next one longer, this just seamed to be the right place to stop.

Thanks for the reviews and comments I appreciate all of them. I know my spelling is really bad, but im dyslexic and this is my challenge to myself. Its kinda a personal goal but that means it does take me longer that the other authors that are actually good.I know im strange lol. Any reviews would be gladly appreciated bye all


	4. AN read this first

Right I know these few who have read this story have prob given up hope but ive decided to really make a go at fin at this story so what im going to do is write till its fin. Then I will post one long chapter instead of breaking it up. When it posted I will flutter my eyes at someone to beta it and repost it all correctly. So hang in there to anyone who want to read it lol….


End file.
